camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nikon N5005
Nikon N5005 is an integral-motor autofocus 35mm film SLR camera made by Nikon and produced between 1991-94 with quantity of 64.000 units. Also known as F401x. Specifications *Available lenses: AF Nikkor lenses (except AF-Nikkor 80mm f/2.8, ED 200mm f/3.5 IF, and autofocus converter TC-16/TC-16A), and non-AF Nikkor lenses (with limitation) *Mount: Nikon bayonet mount *Lens release: Via a button on the left of the lens flange, press and turn the lens to clockwise *Focusing Screen: Nikon BriteView screen with central focus brackets for autofocus operation *Autofocus actuation method: Single servo *Focus modes: Autofocus, and manual focus with focusing confirmation *Switch for auto and manual focusing is on the left of the lens flange *Autofocus detection system: TTL phase detection system using Nikon Advanced AM200 sensor module *Focus tracking: Automatically activated with a moving subject: works as long as subject moves towards or away from the camera at a constant speed *Focus Confirmation: Available in manual focus mode with an AF Nikkor, mountable Nikkor and Series E lens with a maximum aperture of f/5.6 or faster *Shutter: Electronically controlled vertical-travel focal-plane shutter *Speeds: 1/2000 to 30 sec. on Programmed and Aperture-Priority auto exposure modes; 1/2000 to 1 sec. on Shutter-Priority auto and Manual exposure modes: T setting for long time exposure provided *Shutter Release: Electromagnetic *Automatic film advance: Film automatically advances to frame one when shutter release button is depressed once; film advance indicator rotates to show that film is loaded and being advanced properly.Film automatically advances one frame at approx. 0.4 sec. when shutter is released; film advance stops automatically at end of film roll. If slelf-timer red led blinks, the film is not loaded properly, re-load it *Frame counter: Accumulative type; automatically reset when camera back is opened *Viewfinder: Fixed eye-level SLR pentaprism *Viewfinder information: Green focus indicator LED for focusing, red extire indicator LED shows over- and underexposure warning, and correct exposure; red flash ready-light for flash photography *Exposure Modes: **Programmed auto: shutter speed dial (SSD) on A, aperture dial (AD) on S **Shutter-Priority auto: SSD on 1-2000, AD on S **Aperture-Priority auto: SSD on A, AD on 1.4-32 **Manual exposure mode: SSD on T, 1-2000, AD on 1.4-32 *Programmed Auto exposure control: Nikon Auto Multi-Program; both shutter speed (30-1/2000) and aperture are set automatically **Aperture and speeds dials on the top plate tuns while pressing the unlock button beside them **Lens aperture must be locked to largest f number before shooting *Auto Exposure lock: Available via pressing the AE-L button while the meter is on (Centre-Weighted Metering selected when the AEL button is pressed), on the front plate *Exposure Metering: Matrix Metering (for ensuring correct automatic operation in Programmed, Shutter-Priority and Aperture-Priority auto exposure modes); Centre-Weighted Metering (for Manual exposure mode or when using the AE-L button in auto exposure mode); metering activated by lightly pressing shutter release button: stays on for approx. 8 sec. after lifting finger from button *Metering range: EV 0 to EV 19 at ISO 100 with f/1.4 lens *Film speed range and setting: ISO 25 to 5000 for films with DX Encoding. Automatically set by DX-coded film (ISO 100 is automatically set for all non-DX-coded films) *Film rewind: Rewound by built-in motor, at the end of the roll, shutter release locks and self-timer indicator blinks a few second *Re-wind release: While sliding film rewind lever (on the back of the top plate), push the film rewind button on the right of the top plate *Built-in TTL flash *Flash synchronization: In Programmed auto or Aperture-Priority auto, shutter operates 1/125 to 1/60 sec. (or 1/lengthj sec. with lens focal length less than 60mm); in Shutter-Priority auto or Manual exposure mode, automatically set to 1/125 sec. when shutter is manually set at 1/125 sec. or faster; if shutter is manually set at 1/125 sec. or slower, shutter fires as set *Hot-shoe *Self timer: Electronically controlled; approx.10 sec. exposure delay; blinking red LED on the front plate indicates self-timer operation; two-shot self-timer is possible; cancellable; button on the top-plate *Back cover: Hinged, w/film cartridge confirmation window and film advance indicator *Tripod socket: ¼" *Strap lugs *Body: Metal; Weight: 760g (body only) *Battery: Four AA-type batteries **On/off switch: Setting to L on the shutter speed dial turn off the power **Battery chamber: Lid on the bottom plate **Battery check: Turn the power on then press the shutter release half way, - and + red marks must light stay or blink, if battery power is sufficient *Serial no. ?? Links *[http://mir.com.my/rb/photography/companies/nikon/htmls/models/specroom98/f401/f401spec.htm in Mir.com *Nikon models in Mir.com *Manual in Butkus.org *Lens serials in Rolands' website *in Nikon *Nikon SLR production years in Barthworks Category:N Category:Nikon Category:35mm film Category:35mm SLR Category:SLR Category:Autofocus SLR Category:Autofocus